I am Yours
by Crystalus
Summary: Quatre doesn't think Duo is capable of keeping his promises. Sorry for posting this again but the formating problem is fixed.


Title: I am Yours  
Author: Malfoy  
Archive: Absolute Yaoi, Sana's GW Olympics Contest; If you want it, lemme know.  
Rating: PG  
Pairing: 4+2  
Warnings: Shonen-ai, sap  
Notes: For Sana's GW Olympics contest.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my hentai mind. All characters and such belong to their rightful owners. 

I Am Yours 

He told me to meet him here. I'm not sure why I even showed up, I mean, it's not as if he's ever been there when I've wanted or needed him to be. So many cold nights – days. There have been so many hours that I've spent alone because I thought that he would come to me like he promised. 

But... 

I got his letter that told me to meet him here. Here. The place where we first saw snow together; we saw real snow, not the falling ashes from the cities we were in charge of destroying. All of the lights except the ones that line the streets have gone out. It's as if I'm the only person in this whole city. 

He wanted me here so here I am. I wait in the center of the city, sitting on the plaza's fountain ledge. I shiver from the cold but the thought of just maybe he wasn't lying fills me and brings a soft smile to my lips. Closing my eyes, I wrap my arms around myself as if it were him holding me. Oh how I wish that were true. 

I shake my head with a soft grin on my lips. 

I'm such a fool for falling for someone like him. He's too far out there for me to even touch him. I chuckle. He's too far out there for me to touch him more than once. It's been a good two years since I actually talked with him face to face. Two long years that I don't think I want to remember. They aren't worth it. 

And that's why I hate the end of the war. 

Funny how it ends up that way. Me, Quatre Winner, of all people hating the end of the war. No body would have suspected that. But, the end of the war signaled the end of my relationship with the person I cared for most, the one person I admired and wished I could have forever. 

After the war ended, he left me and told me that he had some work to take care of. He told me that he would come to me when ever he could and he promised to be mine and for me to be his. He promised that he'd hold me and that would be our destiny... to be together forever. 

I should have known better. 

Duo Maxwell isn't a person to keep his promises based around love. He's too much of a playboy. He could have any person in the world he wanted. Charm and good looks win over many a hearts, ne? I know he won over mine. 

I wrap my trench coat tighter around my body and draw the red and white scarf around my neck tighter, trying to keep warm. Raising my head to look at the tower clock, I notice the clouds begin to release snow. Soft, white flakes touch my face and I close my eyes to the feeling of the snow, letting it envelope me until I begin to think this moment to be too perfect for Duo to show. It's too much like that night. Then, the clock chimes twelve bells. It's midnight, one hour past the time he said. I know he's not going to show. 

I pull away from the fountain and look around the plaza. There's still no sign of life anywhere. A thin, soft, white dusting already covers the ground and a feeling of immense sadness fills me because of the beauty that surrounds me and the knowledge that I'm not sharing it with him like I used to. I can feel as the tears try to come up but I swallow hard, not wanting to cry. I knew he wouldn't show so, I shouldn't be disappointed, right? 

Shaking my head and laughing slightly at how stupid I was to show, I turn around to leave. To go back home. With my hands in my pockets, I continue my walk back to the taxi I'd paid to wait for me. As soon as I step into the faint darkness of the streets, I hear rapid footsteps behind me and I pause at the thought that it could be him. Before I know it, I'm being embraced in the strongest, most comfortable hold I've felt in forever. A warm breath caresses the back of my neck, creating goose bumps all over my body. 

"I'm so sorry," the arms grip me tighter and I'm lost for words. He continues, speaking rapidly, "I'm not going to make excuses for being late because I don't have any. I just want you to know that I'm here now. Forever, if you wish, Quatre. I'm yours." 

"Duo...," I turn around, moving his arms from around me. Our eyes meet and I know that he's sincere and I know this is where I want to be but, I just can't help voicing the things running through my head. "You can't just come here and say I'm yours forever. It's been two years, Duo! That's too long. Why didn't you come to me when I asked you? Why did you break so many promises to me?" 

He looks at me with a great amount of hurt in his eyes, making me feel horrible but at the same time that I've gotten my point across. "I know it's been a long time, baby. And believe me when I tell you that I wanted to come to you I wanted to keep every promise to you I ever made. And I wish I hadn't made those promises because if I hadn't they wouldn't be broken and I wouldn't have hurt you as much as I have. I love you, Quatre..." 

He... loves me... just as I love him. No, I can't stop now, my anger shouldn't diminish that quickly especially with the hell he's put me through. "What was so important that you couldn't come to me? All you gave me to go on was that you had work to finish. That could have meant anything." 

"I'll show you what I had to take care of but you have to promise me to not take it the wrong way, ok?" Duo held out his hand as if to take mine. "She's asleep in the car." 

"She?" My eyes widen and I shake my head. 

"No, don't think that. C'mon," Duo grabbed my hand and tried dragging me with him until I decided to surrender and walked with him, hand in hand. Hand in hand like we used to. 

We walk roughly a block before he points out a shabby car that still has its headlights on and motor running. When we approach the car, he opens the back door and reaches inside. He emerges again, holding a little blond haired girl. She rests her head against his shoulder, continuing to sleep. 

"You . . . You're . . .," I look at him, again lost for words. 

Duo nods, "This is my daughter, Cassey." He eyes me and notices my expression that lets him know he can continue explaining. "During, the war, I met a woman that I'd had a relationship with secretly. Oh, don't worry, it was before I was with you," he says quickly as if reading my mind. "Cassey here was born shortly before the war ended and after the war had ended, I received a phone call telling me I had a child. So, naturally, I couldn't abandon her and so I agreed to take care of her. You understand don't you?" 

I nod, realizing how much everything's making sense now. I can understand how a child would have made a difference and giggle again at my stupidity. Ok, maybe not so much stupidity as selfishness. 

"Baby," he continues, "I want to be with you. That's why I brought her with me this time; because I couldn't afford not seeing you this time. I want you to be mine. I think it'd be neat (1) if we could be a family like normal people, you know?" 

He looks at me and adjusts Cassey so she sits comfortably on his hip. He then reaches out his hand to me and I take a step closer to him. He places his hand to my cheek, his warm fingers sending shivers down my spine. I take another step closer and with his hand, he beckons me to move even closer. 

Not able to wait any longer, I gently wrap my arms around the both of them before putting my lips to Duo's. Just as I remember it. Our lips mold together perfectly as if they were made for each other. I feel Duo's hand at the back of my head, convincing me to continue with the kiss until we're both out of breath. But before that can happen — 

"Da–," Cassey speaks, stopping in the middle of her word. 

I pull away and Cassey looks at me. Her big violet eyes full of curiosity. She hugs Duo closer as if frightened by the fact that there's a stranger near her. 

"Cassey," Duo begins to explain in a hushed voice. "This is Quatre. He's your second dad. He's part of our family now." 

Cassey sits up again, looking from Duo to me as if confused. I pathetically wave to her and Duo takes my hand pulling me toward them again. Duo wraps an arm around me and kisses my forehead then Cassey's and Cassey's expression lightens. She looks at me with a soft smile then reaches out her little arm to me, as if to hug me like Duo's doing. 

She looks to Duo, "Daddy." She looks to me, pauses and then, "Daddy." She giggles softly and wiggles slightly in Duo's arms. 

As if knowing what that meant, Duo hands her to me and I take her in my arms as she holds on tightly to me. Duo giggles happily at the sight of us and takes us into his arms again. I close my eyes to envelope myself in the embrace. And softly I whisper: 

"Always. I'm yours always, Duo." 

~Owari 

1) I hate that word! Damn you, Brad! ^_^v 

Like this? good. Go vote for me here: au.groups.yahoo.com/group/GWOLYMPICS2004/ (it's in the Polls section under best Alternate Pairing and Best Overall) 


End file.
